Dragon's Last Stand
by Psychotic Emo Kitty
Summary: Only one team will stand as a winner and get   1,000,000, who will it be? I guess you'll have to just come and read to find out who will be the winning team! Yaoi sorta AU. Puppy/Puzzle/conspireshipping and warnings inside. R&R! XD


Psychotic: Yep, I said I wouldn't write a story, but I couldn't help it. Naughty me tsk, tsk. Anyways, this one came from a show that I love to watch. 'Wipe out'

Midnight: She wanted to write this. And we make an appearance! Hell yeah!

**Warnings!:** This is my fic I get to do what I want with it. Anzu will come out as a stupid airhead, cause I don't like her at all. This will be Yaoi. IF I GET HOMOPHOBIC FLAMES I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!

Psychotic: Anyways, I hope you all will like this fic. It's my first one too. I own nothing.

Midnight: Enjoy. :D

Parings- Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, Conspireshipping, and more….

Prologue

Hostages (Contestants)

"Hey everyone! Welcome to the show 'Dragon's Last Standing,' I'm your executive producer Joey Wheeler, and my boyfriend the great Seto Kaiba." The blond smiled.

"I'm just here because; 1. It was Joey's idea, when he's bored. 2. I'm giving the winner $1,000,000. 3. I'm bored as well, and want to see who will win." Seto smirked through the microphone.

All of the sudden music was playing with the song 'All I Ever Wanted'. Seto raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Sorry there people. Wonder who it is?" Joey took out his red cell phone.

"We know its not me," Seto said in sarcastic a little jealous.

"Oh! Sorry to keep you waiting, I just received a message from Psychotic saying that the hostages-I mean the contestants are here!" Joey gave the camera a goofy smile. "Did I mention we have Psychotic and her sister, Midnight as our special host."

"Let's talk to them." Seto said.

Both Joey and Seto turned around from their red loveseat couch to see a white screen. The screen changed and someone showed up with a smirk.

"Hello Psychotic, how are ya?" Joey asked through the microphone.

"Fine, I'm here right where the 'contestants' will be participating in the obstacle course. Midnight is with them right now." She smiled at the camera.

"Poor Midnight, wouldn't want to be her. With an angry Bakura, and a sadistic Marik." Joey shivered in a bad way.

"Psychotic, how's my 'games' coming along?" Seto asked with his natural glare look.

"Well Seto, as you can see the games are coming along very nicely. Take a look," Psychotic gestured with her hand to the games that the 'contestants' will be playing.

Behind Psychotic looked like an Olympic size pool of water with mud, big balls of Kuribo with a metal stick from under the brown ball that is leading down to the muddy water. And you guys will all have to be surprised.

"Thanks Psychotic. Midnight explain to us who are our hostages!" Joey laughed while Seto rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

The screen changed from one person to another. She was standing right in the middle of two very mad yamis, looking scared she cleared her throat.

"H-hey Joey, Seto. I-I'm here with the contestants, as you all can see Marik and Bakura are very mad…help." Midnight almost screamed, but caught herself.

"What in the name of Ra are we doing here?" Marik growled.

"Look, Midnight, if you want to live, I suggest that you get us out of here. It's not good for your health to have us here." Bakura also growled.

"Did Joey say game?" Yugi asked in interest not knowing that he saved Midnight, who she will owe him her life.

"Why would the 'great Seto Kaiba be bored?" Yami asked.

"Why did you guys brought me here?" Anzu asked with her annoying voice.

"True. Hey Joey, why did we bring that thing here?" Midnight asked looking at the camera in confusion.

"Good point." Seto said looking at his Uke with a questioning gaze.

"Must have been that bored if I had also included Anzu." Joey scratched his cheek.

"Hey! I happen to be a very fun person!" Anzu was ignored by everyone else.

"Anyways, the contestants, will you all sit down on the chairs provided." Midnight said.

When the others looked confused, Midnight made a motion to turn around. The contestants turned around to find twelve chairs in a nice line. They all sat down not knowing what else to do.

"Great they are all seated." Psychotic appeared next to Midnight out of nowhere.

"Ahhh Satan appeared!" Midnight pretended to faint.

"Good, one less annoying Yaoi fan girl." Bakura growled. Malik elbowed him on the ribs and Bakura grunted.

"Joey, Seto…I think she dead." Psychotic said poking Midnight with her shoe.

"Can I send Midnight to the Shadow Realm?" Marik muttered. He made a noise when Ryou stepped on his feet.

"Alright Psychotic don't drown her, or burn her body." Seto asked with his famous glare. He heard Psychotic whine.

"Midnight, will you stand up before Marik or Bakura send you to the Shadow Realm. Kaiba Corp. is not responsible for people getting send to the Shadow Realm, being killed by an obstacle, etc." Seto said. Hey, he didn't want anyone to sue Kaiba Corp. so he made sure to tell them before they began to play.

"Right." Midnight got up quickly.

"Hey Midnight, could ya stand behind the desk where there is a black box. Right next to the box there's a big board, in the board you'll write the contestants name and their color. Psychotic you know what to do." Joey ordered.

"Right. Now when I call your names you'll come here and grab one folded up paper. When you unfold the paper there is three color names. Team Red, Team Blue, and Team Black. Since there are twelve of you, you guys will be split into three groups of four people. Alright, Valon come on up." Psychotic called.

"What the hell am I doing here? Aren't I suppose to be at Dartz's lair?" Valon asked walking up to the table. He grabbed a folded paper and unfolded it. 'Blue'

Midnight wrote down on the board when he showed it to her.

"Yami," Psychotic kept on and on.

Yami=Red

Malik=Black

Alister=Blue

Marik=Black

Tristan=Red

Rafael=Blue

Bakura=Black

Yugi=Red

Now only three more people were left…

"Mai, come on up." Psychotic ordered after a while of awkwardness.

Mai walked up right in front of the box.

"Oh God, Anzu is one of the three!" Tristan muttered.

"Please don't have Anzu on our team," Valon said.

"If we get Anzu, can I send her to the Shadow Realm?" Marik asked which earned a glare from said girl.

"What did you get?" Psychotic asked.

"I got Blue," Mai answered. She heard Alister and his team cheer.

"Now, Ryou come and pick out a card." Psychotic ordered.

"Guys have your fingers crossed so Ryou could be on our team," Yugi whispered to his team who did cross their fingers.

"Ryou, I hope your on our team!" Malik yelled at the white haired teen.

"Oh I wonder which team will Ryou be in? On Team Red, or Team Black? More importantly, who will Anzu be with? Why can't anybody stand the friendship freak? And was Joey that bored to have her here? I don't know how, nor I want to. Not sure if you guys want to know either. Anyways, lets get back to this dramatic silence, and see who will Ryou will be with!" Psychotic muttered through the microphone. Just as Ryou made a grab at one of the two remaining folded papers.

"I got, Black." Ryou said.

"Hell yes!" Marik and Bakura cheered. Malik tackled his boyfriend to the ground and gave him a kiss.

"NOOOO!" Yami's team moaned.

"Well, who saw that coming?" Joey said looking at the camera.

"Don't worry guys, if we stick together as a team the power of teamwork and friendship is the key t-" Anzu was hit by a board eraser.

"Your speech is boring me." Midnight glared at the brunette.

"Good one!" Marik walked up to her and high-fived her.

"Well. I have never met such a rude person that you make Marik and Bakura look good!" Anzu put her nose up and looked away.

"Good. Now. Where were we… Ah, yes I remember. You guys this is a competition due to Joey's board-ness, and Seto's sick twisted mind wanting to see you guys try to and kill each other for $1,000,000." Psychotic smirked seeing everyone's eyes go plate-size.

"One-one…" Yugi's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"We will win!" Tristan was happy, he had the King of Games and Yugi on his team. This will be a piece of cake.

"You bet." Yami agreed.

"Just because you're 'King of Game' doesn't mean that you'll win this time, Pharaoh." Marik glared.

"As King of Thieves, I will be the only champion." Bakura stood up glaring down at Yami.

"Guys, as long as we stick together-"

"Don't you dare go there!" Psychotic cut off Anzu's freaky speech.

"By the way we will have a special guest coming soon." Midnight smirked looking at one of the contestants.

"Who is she talking about?" Seto asked Joey.

"You just sit back and relax, though that person will only be here for a bit." Joey smirked.

"I'm going to have a seizure if I don't find out." Seto playfully said. Although he seems to act out of character, between you and me I think he got laid, that's a whole other story.

"Alright let the games begin!" Joey and psychotic yelled with excitement.

"Fun," Seto and Midnight sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p>Psychotic: So this is just a prologue to see how many people will like it.<p>

Midnight: I.D.K.? It'll turn out interesting. And no, you can't kill Anzu, we don't have insurance.

Psychotic: -Pouts- Fine, it was fun plotting her downward.

Midnight: Sad…

Psychotic: Remember to review. And if I get a homophobic review I will murder!


End file.
